


Tsunade's daughter

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Lady Tsunade's Daughter.Kakashi's sister.Raised by Orochimaru.Lives in the hidden snow.To be extended.........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as an idea that needs expanding but not really a draft.
> 
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

Name: Yukino Aiko Senju

Name meaning: 

Yukino - To be like snow

Aiko - Little loved one

Senju - clan name

Age: 14 (at start)

 

Family:

Tusunade Senju (Slug Princess) - Alive

Sumoko Hatake (Konohana's white fang) - Diseased

Kakashi Hatake (Coppy nin')-Alike

 

Appearance:

Looks like the girl in the image above but has brown eyes and the mark of 100 healing in blue/green on her forehead, which is normally covered by a bandana (at the start) then by her forehead protector later on. She's 4 ft 5"  (at start) and her hair goes to the back of her knees and is usually kept down or in a long braid.

 

Village(s) afflicted with: 

\- Hidden in the snow (at start)

\- Village hidden in the leaves

 

Chakra Nature(s):

\- Water

\- Wind

\- Fire  

 

Chakra releases:

\- Ice

\- Water

\- Wind

\- Fire

\- Wood

\- Lightening 

 

About:

Was kindapped by Orichimaru (sp?) when she was a year old for her wood release but didn't have the heart to hurt her so he brought her up as his own daughter until he decided to tell her the truth about who she is at which point she ran away from him to the village hidden in the snow.

Tsunde and Sumuko were both drink and ended up having a one night stand together which resulted in Yukino being born nine months later. Sumuko and Tsundae got married when they found out Tusundae was pregnant. After Yukino was kidnapped Sumuko killed himself.

 

I'm altering the ages a bit so instead of Kakashi being 27 he's 24 and 10 years older than Yukino

 


	2. Leaving for the Leaf

Yukino's POV

Another day another test subject. Dad goes through them faster than Kabuto goes through glasses and that's fast considering it's the first thing people go for when fighting. Or should i say it's the first thing I 'accidentally' smash when we spar every Friday afternoon. 

"Yukino come here please"

"Coming dad"

*Sits opposite

"What is it?"

"there's something I ned to tell you but I'm not too sure how you'll react"

"What is it? Is it about my mom? I did say I don't care any more"  
"no it's about you. Yukino I think you're old enough to know that you're not my daughter. Your mom is Tusunade Senju and your father was Sumuko Hatake you were born in the hidden leaf"

"What? Stop lying, I don't bellive you. W-why would you do this?"

"I was in love with your mother but then she got with your father and had you I snapped. So a year after you were born i Kidnapped you to raise you as my own. I should have told you already it's up to you if you stay with me or leave"

"I-I want to stay but, I want to see what my mom is like more"

"You leave in the morning then go pack your bags I'll give you a marked map so you can find your way to the leaf during light."

"Thank you. Even though you're not my biological father you'll still always be my dad" I say as I hug  him before walking off to my room.


	3. Lost on the way to the Leaf

Yukino's P.O.V

It's been a week and I'm really sure we were closer to the leaf than this it also don't help that it's so cold.

I'll have to stop in the next town I come across to make sure I've been reading the map right

(She has a more detailed map upside down)

*******************

After what seems like weeks of travelling I'm officially lost. I've not come across any village or town so far. Although I camp out in the trees at night in my sleeping bag tent (these are actually a thing you can buy) 


	4. Chapter 4

  
*Pik of what Yukino looks like in this chapter except for the eyes, red scar and hair colour*

Yukino's P.O.V

As I walk to the fourth Yukikage's office I wonder what it would be like in the other hidden villages and what they would be like, though I wouldn't like to go to Sauna would be way too hot. Well it is in a desert.

Being so deep in thought I didn't realise that I had arrived at the office

*knock knock*

"Enter!!" the Yukikage's voicesounded through the thick door

"Yukino as you are aware your parent's aren't from the hidden snow Yes? I'm sending you on a solo mission to the village hidden in the leaf where you will meet up with a team of Genin and their Sensai for a retrieval mission to capture a now rouge ninja from the leaf you leave in ten minuets here is your identification cards and mission documents."

"Hai Yuikikage-sama"

 

**Ten minuets later

After packing everything that I will need for the mission and changing into my missions outfit.   
(Pik above) and placed senbone [sp?] needles into my hair I set off to the gate whilst reading over the mission details.

 

*Four hours later*

I think I'm lost again.   
See this is why i rarely leave the village where it's nice and cold also where you can't end up lost because there's always someone about who you can ask for directions from.  
I think I can hear someone up ahead their rather loud so I don't think that their rogue nija they'd more than know to be quiet.

It seams to be a team, from their forehead protectors I'd say their from the hidden leaf. They must be the team I'm supposed to meet.

A Jonin sensai with grey hair - (kinda looks like a pirate with the whole only one eye visable thing he has going on).

A yellow haired kid - (with a really annoying voice and) loud mouth.  
And lastly (a girly fan-girl) girl with easily distinguishable pink hair

"Umm. Hello I was supposed to meet a team here sorry if I'm late." I say to the KOnoha team as I scratch the back of my neck

"Yes you are. But Kakashi-sensai is usually later so it's fine. but I won't let it slip twice" Pink hair says

"Hai. Hai pinkj hair"

"P-Pink hair? is this some kind of joke?"

"Etto? Ne ne we didn't introduce ourself's. "

"Oh. yeh right sorry about that. Well I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hatake Jonin rank ninja and the sensai of these two ans well you know..."   
Hmmm. So he's my brother. Now I get why I was sent on this mission and not someone else.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, Genin rank ninja and I'm going to be Hokage one day. Belive it!" The blonde I now know to be Naruto said shouting the last part.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, like Naruto I'm also a Genin rank ninja. So is there anyone you like like?" pink hair introduces herself. Hmm now that I actually look at her properly she has a really big forehead.

"Well I guess I'm last huh? Well I'm Yukino Senju. I'm not too sure what rank I am at the moment, I take on jobs and missions from each level apart from ANBU black op's kililng isn't really my thing." at this the two students sweat drop where's Kakashi shoots me a look as though to say   
 _'we'll talk about this later no arguments'_

 

 


	5. Pre-mission - At the leaf

Naruto's P.O.V

'oh man bakashi-sensai is late again, it's the third time he's late this week and it's only Wednesday. we we're supposed to meet up here over an hour ago to go get our mission from gramps' (the hokage)

"Man, why's he always late. I say if we have to be on time so does he. hmm. Belive it!"

"hnn. Shut up dobe."

"Oh Sasuke" Sakura coos I really don't get why she likes him I mean have you seen his hair? it looks like a duck!

"No way! Your the dobe belive it!" After saying this sakurs-san hit me on the head. Again! Why does she always hit me it's not like I said anything wrong.

 "Naruto be quiet! You should act more cool like Sasuke. Right sasuke?"

 

Kakashi's P.O.V

For once i actually did wake up late. As I was on my way to the spot where I was supposed to meet my genin teem I saw an old lady in need of help with her groceries. Who then made me stay for a cup of tea, making me an extra hour late. oops?

Oh well they should expect this by now anyway.

As I get to the bridge our usual meet up spot when we have missions instead of training before I even get halfway there I can already hear Sakura shouting at Naruto for some reason or other. Why does she have to be so loud in the mornings I'll never know.

 

 


End file.
